staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 maja 1990
Program 1 8:55 Program dnia 9:00 Dla młodych widzów: Pawie pióro - baśń prod. czechosłowacko-RFN 10:25 VII Światowy Festiwal Muzyki Dziecięcej Tokio '89 - koncert galowy 11:05 Miniatury przyrodnicze - dok. film TP 11:30 Sztuka '89 - szanty i piosenki żeglarskie 12:00 Polonia peruwiańska - film dok. TP 12:55 Swojskie spotkania III stopnia - widowisko 13:15 Teatr Młodego Widza: Jej i sobie 14:05 Jak to się robi na Cyprze 14:45 Dyskotekowy krąg 15:30 Jan Kliński (1) - film dok. TP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Karmazynowy pirat - film przygodowy prod. USA 19:00 Wieczorynka: Wiwat, Skrzaty! 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Matka Lucia (2) - serial prod. włoskiej 21:30 Studio Sport: I liga żużlowa ROW-Polonia 22:15 45-89 (1): 1945-1956 - dok. film TP 23:10 Telegazeta i program na jutro Program 2 15:00 Program dnia 15:05 Gwiazdy areny 16:00 Up with People w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie 16:50 Ich ręce, ich twarze - dok. film TP 17:20 Dookoła świata: W Pakistanie od wschodu do zachodu słońca 17:50 Biografie: Andy Warchol - film dok. prod. USA 19:10 Modlitwa wieczorna z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Pocieszenia w Nowym Sączu 19:30 Studio Sport 20:00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21:00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic: Józef Kuśmierek 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Crimen (1) - serial TP 22:45 Mistrzowie kina współczesnego: Kazimierz Kutz 23:15 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Gloria Live 10.00 News Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Children's BBC Playdays® 10.50 Bunyip 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather Bill Giles 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 The Early Bird 15.50 Children's BBC Laurel and Hardy 15.55 ChuckleVision 16.10 Ovide 16.25 Simon and the Witch 9 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 17.00 Newsround 17.10 The Lowdown Fighting for Breath 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Party Election Broadcast By the Labour Party 21.05 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.35 Cassidy 1 23.15 Film 90 with Barry Norman 23.45 Weather 23.50 Close BBC2 7.10 Open University Technology: More Than Meets the Eye 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Children Talking 9.10 Daytime on Two Media 9.40 A-Level Economics 10.00 Thinkabout 10.15 Why? Because 10.40 Update USA 11.00 Watch 11.15 Who - Me? 11.35 Getting to Grips with Racism 11.55 Update Europe 12.15 Art Work 12.35 Living Decisions 12.55 Business Matters 13.20 The Adventures of Spot 13.25 What's Inside 13.40 A-Level Statistics 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sign Extra Antiques Roadshow in Paignton 14.40 Look, Stranger 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live Including Prime Minister's Question Time 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Junior Darts British Youth Darts Championship. 16.30 Cheetah's Grandfather 16.45 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 16.50 Notes in the Margin 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 Douglas Sirk Directs Sleep My Love 19.30 Bilko Hopeful of striking gold 20.00 Army Lives 5 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Troubleshooter 6: 'Swimming against the tide....' 21.40 Doing It Right The Troubleshooter Discussion 22.30 Party Election Broadcast By the Labour Party 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 The Late Show 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Open University Health Visiting and the Family Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku